The Brew
by fanfictioninfinity
Summary: Oneshot- Basically a different scenario of what happened when Alex drank the brew - give It a go. Funny- Aiden, Alex and Seth


**Alexs POV**

I was so pissed, beyond pissed in fact. First, Seth knocks my delicious drink all over me, then neither him nor Aiden tell me what the hell is going on and then I'm being thrown into Seths bedroom.

"Are you at least going to tell me why I'm wearing my drink?" I ask as I start to look around Seths room for something to change into. I mean, the amount of girls he's probably brought back to this room, you would have thought they might have left one piece of clothing lying around somewhere - but no.

"No, so sit on the bed and be quite why I think." Seth glared at me till I obeyed.

_Stupid appollyon. _

The room was suddenly increasing in temperature and my palms were beginning to sweat. I started wiping them on my trousers but gods this room was like a sauna.

"Can you like open the window or something? I feel like I'm in an oven." I even started fanning myself with the curtain.

Seth didn't say anything but he did what I asked anyway and gods when he opened that window and the cool air rolled in making me shiver,_ phew it felt amazing._

I smiled to myself and starting swaying slowly round the room.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Seth groaned as he took in my current state.

"I feel like someone off of the movie dirty dancing, have you ever seen it? Probably not - it's so amazing, everybody's just swaying and dancing together." I glide across the room still swinging my hips about - _hopefully looking quite good and not like a complete idiot._

I get so lost in the moment that I don't hear Seth stand behind me until I feel his fingers on my waist.

"Stop. That's not helping." Was all he said before plopping himself back down on the bed.

I pout "Your no fun. Come on dance with me, I won't tell anyone." My fingers grab hold of the bottom of my shirt and I pulled it up over my head, then I went and did the next best thing and stripped my trousers off leaving me standing there with my matching lacy bra and pants set.

Seth has his eyes closed so he hasn't noticed yet so I strolled over to the bed and straddled him.

Seth takes a big deep breath "Alex, get off." He opens one eye and then sees me with no top or trousers on "Gods, Aiden is going to kill me for this."

"Sh, I won't tell." And oh my god - _I giggled like a freaking high school girl. _

Seth looked like he was having a debate inside of his head but then he snapped out of it and grabbed hold of my hips so he could sit up.

His face was a center meter from mine when the door burst open.

And there in all his gods glory stood Aiden St Delphi. My heart even did a little skip in my chest.

I probably looked like one of those kids who stood outside shops windows and gazed in at all the goodies that they couldn't have, with big cheesy grins on their faces.

I lifted one of my hands up to check my face and low and behold - I had the stupidest smile on my face. I started prodding my face with my hand and fingers, squeezing and moving my skin around.

"Seth- I swear to god..." Aiden growled. _Oh sexy. _

"This isn't what it looks like, she just stripped and jumped on me and then you walked in. Impeccable timing really." Seth spoke quickly and held up his hand in surrender.

I hit his chest "You said you wouldn't tell, throw me under a bus why don't you whilst I'm in this terrible, vulnerable position."

Seth nor Aiden looked amused so I went back to prodding my face. Seth took advantage of my distracted state and lifted me off of him before dumping me back in the bed - alone.

I started rolling around in the sheets, feeling how soft they were on my skin. "Let me marry this bed, pretty please?"

"Alex you can't marry a bed. Seth lock the door make sure no one walks in or Alex walks out." Aiden instructed.

"Oh yeah, lets go on an adventure." I giggled playfully.

Seth rolled his eyes and went to lock the door before standing by Aidens side like two big freaking body guards, correction -_ Hot body guards. _

"Yum." I licked my lips.

I spent a couple more minutes staring at my personal sexy body guards before I started to get bored. I looked around the room for something to entertain me but nothing caught my sights. I even started humming to myself, prodding my face again and then back to staring "Seth I thought you was supposed to be fun."

He rolled his eye "I am fun."

"No you're not - hey I know, lets go back to the swimming pool Seth, that was you being fun. Even after the little kiss stunt you pulled" I scoffed at the memory.

Aiden looked like he wanted to punch Seth really badly right now - gods I love pressing his buttons.

Seth held his hands up in surrender "Hey, don't start going all jealous on me man, you had your chance."

"Leave." Aiden said without taking his eyes off me.

"Bu..." Seths words were cut off because of Aidens fist In his face - Well this is not what I called fun.

Seth and Aiden then got into a major fight - a pretty pathetic fight at that. They were grabbing hold of anything they could and swinging without even aiming. I puffed a breath out and quickly slung one of Seths t-shirts on.

"Guys, come on, this is so stupid." I moaned but they either didn't hear me or are ignoring me - _rude._

I took matters into my own hands - and like clever old me -I butted in at the wrong time because next thing I know, I'm on my back in the middle over the room with pain shooting all the way up my left side.

"Gods..." I even struggled for breath "I think the left side of my body is as flat as a pancake."

"Get the hell out - NOW!" Aiden shouted and I jumped.

Seth grumbled and looked like he wanted to protest - but for once he did the sensible thing and backed down, leaving me and Aiden alone - Yay me. I would be doing a happy dance right now if my side wasn't in so much freaking pain! So I did a mental one instead.

"Alex, shit... I'm sorry."

"Is it flat?"

"What? Oh, your side, no it's still there, curvy as always." Aiden blushed a little.

"Curvy ay? Huh, cool." I groaned and sat up which wasn't the best idea because a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks "Sick..."

Aiden understood and quickly picked me up to carry me to the bathroom where I emptied all of my stomach - probably wasn't the prettiest sight.

"Gods... who invented sick... I mean it's so gross and.. lame. Oh my god I'm so lame, I'm the queen of lameness."

Aiden found that funny - not what I was hoping for "It's not funny - you jerk." And then - I cried. _Why the hell am I crying? _

Aidens face quickly changed as he noticed tears falling down my face and he swooped me up again, carrying me back to the bed where he set us both down and Aiden 'snuggled' - Yep you heard right.

"Aiden, why am I so lame? I mean, I just wanted a normal life as a sentinel where I could protect people but now..." My bottom lip trembled.

Aiden traced the side of my face with his delicate, long fingers "Alex, your everything but lame. And you can still be a sentinel, just a bad ass appollyon sentinel - we could really use you on our team. Get some sleep now, if you keep talking your going to regret it all in the morning."

I went to hit his words with one of my many famous comebacks but he butted before I could "Good night Alex."

"Wait your not leaving?"

"Nope, you have me all night - you lucky thing." He mumbled into my hair.

"But I could think of so many other things we could be doing right now instead of sleeping"

He peeped one eye open and have me one of those stares - _yep, he could still do it with one eye_. I thought about what I just said "Shit, your right maybe I should go sleep. You know, I hate it when your right."


End file.
